starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ilum
|Rotazione=22 giorni standard |Classe=Terrestre |Diametro=5870 Km |Atmosfera=Tipo 1 (respirabile per gli Umani) |Clima=Freddo estremo |Gravità=Standard |Terreno=Blocchi di ghiaccio galleggianti, caverne , montagne ghiacciate |Acqua= |Interessi=Caverne dei Cristalli, base Imperiale |Specie=Gorgodon |Altrespecie= |Lingua=Nessuna |Governo=Nessuno |Popolazione=Numero di creature non noto |Città= |Import=Nessuno |Export=Nessuno |Affiliazione=Ordine Jedi, Impero Galattico }} Ilum è il pianeta ghiacciato situato nelle Regioni Ignote su cui si trovano molti dei cristalli Adegan usati nella costruzione delle spade laser Jedi. Le caverne che contengono i cristalli furono trasformate in un tempio Jedi molto tempo fa. Storia Come parte del suo addestramento, Anakin Skywalker, insieme al suo mentore ed amico Obi-Wan Kenobi, si recò su Ilum per poter costruire la sua prima spada laser. I due affrontarono numerosi pericoli nello scalare le pendici che conducevano alla caverna, tra cui un nido di Gorgodon. All'ingresso della caverna, Anakin affrontò lo spettro di Darth Maul prima di completare finalmente la sua spada laser. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, Luminara Unduli e la sua apprendista Barriss Offee, cercarono di salvare la caverna dei cristalli da un attacco separatista. Anche il maestro Yoda e la senatrice Padme Amidala giunsero sul pianeta, in aiuto di Luminara. Entrambi contribuirono alla distruzione dei droidi e al salvataggio della caverna. Dopo questi avvenimenti però il Gran Consiglio dei Jedi capì che era troppo pericoloso portarvi i Padawan per completare il loro addestramento e affidò a Luminara Unduli l'incarico di scortare la Sedawan insieme ad un gruppo di cloni che trasportava un carico di cristalli verso Coruscant. Nel 22 BBY, il pianeta fu il sito della Battaglia di Ilum. Dopo la caduta della Repubblica Galattica, l'Impero Galattico stabilì una base sul pianeta per intercettare gli Jedi che avrebbero potuto tornarvi in cerca di cristalli per le loro spade laser. Ilum fu infatti utilizzato a lungo dagli Jedi come luogo in cui trovare cristalli per la costruzione di spade laser. Per preservare la sicurezza del pianeta e dei cristalli, questo mondo venne tralasciato dalle carte stellari. Poiché la sua esistenza non era generalmente nota ai non-Jedi, dopo la distruzione degli Jedi e di ogni informazione che li riguardava tramite la purga attuata da Palpatine, Ilum venne virtualmente dimenticato. Ciò assicurò un porto sicuro per gli Jedi rimasti. left|thumb|180px|Ingresso della [[Caverne dei Cristalli (Ilum)|Caverna dei Cristalli.]] Dopo la Grande Purga Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi ottenne informazioni circa il ritorno del suo amico, il Maestro Jedi Garen Muln, su Ilum per nascondersi nelle caverne dei cristalli. Anche Ferus Olin, un ex apprendista Jedi, si recò nelle caverne per ottenere cristalli per costruire una nuova spada laser. Incontrò anche Garen, trovandolo molto debole. Garen consegnò a Ferus la sua spada laser, la quale necessitava di nuovi cristalli. Ferus vi montò i suoi cristalli e trasportò il debole Maestro Jedi fuori dalle caverne. Obi-Wan arrivò a bordo di una nave prima che gli Imperiali potessero prenderli come ostaggi. Un altro Jedi trovò rifugio qui: Fy-Tor-Ana. Tuttavia, secondo quanto riportato da Garen, ella ritornò a Coruscant alla ricerca di altri Jedi sopravvissuti. Non vi fece ritorno, ma si dice che vi sia stata imprigionata. Durante la caccia dell'Impero al Moff Kalast, il quale consegnò delle informazioni ai Ribelli, gli Imperiali scoprirono una base Pirata sopra Ilum. Boba Fett (nella Slave I) tentò di disabilitarne i sensori in modo da consentire ad una flotta Imperiale di catturare il leader dei Pirati. Dietro le quinte Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion include un pianeta chiamato Adega che l'enciclopedia inclusa nel gioco descrive come "il sito di un'antica fortezza Jedi", e successivamente come "la principale fonte dei cristalli Ilum". Nell'universo di Star Wars non esiste alcun pianeta chiamato Adega, ma soltanto il sistema Adega con le stelle binarie Adega I e Adega II. È probabile che il gioco faccia riferimento al pianeta Ilum. Apparizioni *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''I am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 14'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 15'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 16'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Sources *''Dark Empire endnotes'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Risk: Star Wars Clone Wars Edition'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notes and references Categoria:Pianeti ghiacciati Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti delle Regioni Ignote Categoria:Pianeti filo-Jedi